Dodge Roll
is an ability that appears in ''Kingdom Hearts'', Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories, Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix, and Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. In Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix, it is a Growth ability learned and upgraded by leveling up Limit Form, while in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, it takes the form of an ability panel that can be leveled up from Dodge Roll LV1 to Dodge Roll LV2 and Dodge Roll LV3 by linking panels. It also takes the form of a Reaction Command in Kingdom Hearts II. As its name implies, Dodge Roll is a short leap forward used to dodge attacks. While dodge rolling, Sora is invulnerable to enemy attacks, making it an invaluable ability for escaping dangerous situations in battle. Leveling up increases the distance covered by the roll. In Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts Final Mix, Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories, Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix and Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep it is triggered by pressing and a direction on the left analog stick. In Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories tapping a direction in the control pad twice triggers it during battle. In Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days it is triggered by pressing and a direction on the control pad. Dodge Roll also has a minor reference in the ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' manga. Sora breaks the fourth wall by mentioning that the ability is different from its incarnation in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories. Learning Dodge Roll ''Kingdom Hearts'' and Kingdom Hearts Final Mix *Sora learns Dodge Roll after defeating the Guard Armor at the Third District. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' *Sora can use Dodge Roll from the beginning. ''Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories'' *Sora can use Dodge Roll from the beginning. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' *Dodge Roll is a Reaction Command against Minute Bombs. ''Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix'' *Dodge Roll is a Reaction Command against Minute Bombs. *Limit Form has Dodge Roll LV1 as a default ability. *Sora learns Dodge Roll LV1 after leveling Limit Form to level 3. *Limit Form learns Dodge Roll LV2 at level 3. *Sora learns Dodge Roll LV2 after leveling Limit Form to level 5. *Limit Form learns Dodge Roll LV3 at level 5. *Sora learns Dodge Roll LV3 after leveling Limit Form to level 7. *Limit Form learns Dodge Roll MAX at level 7. ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days'' * Dodge Roll is a clear bonus for Mission 05. * Dodge Roll ③ is as a clear bonus for Mission 51. * Dodge Roll LV+ Ⓛ can be purchased for 600 Heart Points once Roxas is promoted to Agent rank. Panels which link to Dodge Roll * : Allows you to knock enemies aside when you perform a dodge roll. * : Allows you to bounce back enemy attacks when you perform a dodge roll. * : Allows you to transition swiftly from a dodge roll back to the offensive. * : Allows you to automatically avoid enemy attacks sometimes. ''Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep'' *Ventus can use Dodge Roll from the beginning of the game. Recipe ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days'' The Dodge Rush Ⓛ can be synthesized for 4500 munny once Roxas is promoted to Novice rank. *2 Moonstone *3 Combo Tech *2 Power Tech+ *1 Premium Orb The Dodging Deflect Ⓛ can be synthesized for 6800 munny once Roxas is promoted to Novice rank. *1 Diamond *3 Range Tech+ The Dodge Combo Ⓛ can be synthesized for 8800 munny once Roxas is promoted to Novice rank. *1 Adamantite *1 Combo Tech+ The Auto-Dodge Ⓛ can be synthesized for 6800 munny once Roxas is promoted to Novice rank. *1 Diamond *1 Combo Tech++ fr:Roulade Category:Kingdom Hearts abilities Category:Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories abilities Category:Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days abilities Category:Kingdom Hearts II abilities Category:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep abilities